Pongo
Pongo is the protagonist in the 1961 Disney classic ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians''. Pongo is the husband of Perdita and father of fifteen puppies and adopted father of the other eighty four puppies. Appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians In the original film Pongo is narrator. Pongo is first seen trying his best to find his master (Dogs call them Pets) Roger a suitable wife. So far there is no luck until Pongo sees mates that will suit both him and Roger. Pongo gets Roger to follow them into the park. Pongo tries to get there attention but it ends in a terrible. Although it seemed terrible the two Roger and Anita falls in love as does Pongo and Anita's dog Perdita. Years later the happy couples move into a small hame and Perdita becomes pregnant. The family is then visited by the villainous Cruella De Vil. She comes in the house smoking and she frightens Perdita and that gets Pongo truly upset. On a stormy night in October the puppies arrive, fifteen to be exact. Cruella De Vil comes once again requesting the puppies but due to Roger's braveness Cruella is sent away. She gets her henchman Jasper and Horace to kidnap the puppies although they do not like the idea. Pongo and Perdita then go on a journey to find there puppies and reunite with their families. Pongo and Perdita rescues the puppies and reunites with their families rijust in time for Christmas. Pongo Vs. Jasper Baddum Pongo and Perdita's Attack on Jasper and Horace Hey Horace, they're fighting dirty! '' Pongo fights Jasper at the De Vil mansion. He rips up one of Jasper's boots before being kicked against the door. Jasper then tries to beat him the the fireplace poker, but Pongo dodges him. He then sneaks up behind Jasper and bites him on his butt, much to Jasper's surprise. While the puppies are escaping, the attack continues offscreen, suggesting that Pongo additionally bites Jasper a few times in his rear end and gets a hold of Jasper's belt. He tugs at Jasper's pants while Jasper tries to hold them up. Pongo succeeds in pulling Jasper's pants to his ankles. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Pongo reappears in the film's sequel along with everyone else. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Pongo appears once again in the film's television series but has a very minor role. House of Mouse Pongo makes several cameo appearances in the television series ''House of Mouse. Pongo's most notable appearance is where the House of Mouse had a Black and White day, a tribute to the classic black and white cartoons. When Mickey Mouse informs the club of the tribute, Pongo comments It's about time. Kingdom Hearts Prior to the events of Kingdom Hearts, Pongo's world was destroyed. With his wife Perdita, he somehow found his way to Traverse Town (presumably by a Corridor of Darkness). In addition, the ninety-nine puppies which Pongo and Perdita looked after had been thrown about to other worlds in the chaos. The story of the dalmatians' plight managed to spread very quickly amongst the residents of Traverse Town. Leon was especially concerned about the matter, and brought it to Sora's attention. Throughout his journey, Sora found the dalmatian puppies and sent them back to Pongo and Perdita in Traverse Town. Pongo and Perdita were very grateful, and offered Sora gifts for his journey as more and more dalmatians were returned to them. OLIVER & COMPANY (film) Pongo makes a cameo in the Disney Movie Oliver & Company. He is seen trying to break free from Roger to join Dodger in the song Why Should I Worry to which he manages to break free from Roger and goes to join Dodger in the song. Disney Parks Pongo appears in Disney parades and some shows such as Fantasmic! in Disney Parks around the world. Disney All Star Resort Pongo gets a tribute with a statue in the Disney All Star Resort's Movie Section. Gallery Perdy_and_Pongo_by_Deathscent.jpg|Pongo and Perdita 1011.jpg|Pongo and Perdita's Marriage gasp.jpg|Pongo and Roger 101-dalmatians-pongo-dog-2.jpg|Pongo statue in Disney's All Star Resort 4.jpg|Pongo Vs Jasper Pongo_With_Lucky.jpg|Pongo in 101 Dalmatians the Series Pongo bites jasper.jpg|pongo bites jasper es:Pongo Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney characters Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Dogs Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Pets